Conexión (Iris)
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Después de "The Last". Sasuke falta a la boda de Naruto y Hinata, por lo que Sakura va a verlo a su departamento para hacerle entender que no tiene porqué cargar con la culpa y demostrarle lo que sería capaz de hacer por él. Ambos sienten una conexión desde que Sasuke se despidió de ella luego de su pelea con Naruto. Basado en la canción: Iris de Goo Goo dolls.


**Conexión/ Iris**

La boda había terminado; los novios se despedían de sus amigos con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella se aferraba firmemente del brazo de su marido, mientras él no dejaba de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que estaba. Segundos más tarde, la pareja de recién casados salió de la vista de los invitados.

— Vaya que están alegres. — dijo Kakashi entre un suspiro. — Nunca pensé que un miembro del equipo siete se casara. — Sakura lo miró confundida. No podía creer que su sensei los viera tan poco atractivos. — No me mires así, lo que pasa es que a todos los veía con un tremendo problema para el amor. — sonrió divertido antes de sacar su típico libro del bolsillo. — Parece que me equivoqué de nuevo. Pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Me voy a casa, mañana tengo mucho que hacer.

— Adiós, Kakashi-sensei. — se despidió Sakura antes de voltear a su alrededor.

Naruto no era el único que había encontrado el amor durante el ataque de Toneri. Parecía absurdo, pero hasta Choji había asistido a la boda con Karui, la alumna de Killer Bee. Ino reía de los patéticos intentos de Sai para hablar con sarcasmo, ella había tenido más suerte: el chico del que se enamoró a primera vista estaba a su lado, permitiendo que fuera ella la que lo abrazara. Con ella se daba la oportunidad de sentir lo que no pudo durante su infancia.

— Eh, Sakura. — la llamó Kakashi unos metros adelante. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— S-sí. — respondió con una ligera y falsa sonrisa en los labios. — Supongo que también estoy cansada; no es fácil ser la dama de honor, y vestir kimonos no es lo mío.

— Te acompañaré a casa, en ese caso. Despídete y vámonos, ¿te parece? — preguntó mientras guardaba su libro.

— Sí… — volteó de nuevo a ver a sus amigos. Shikamaru y Temari discutían acerca de lo problemáticas que podrían ser las bodas, mientras Choji y Karui conversaban con un platillo de botana en los brazos. No, no importaba si Sakura se despedía o no de ellos. — Creo que me puedo ir sin despedirme, sensei. — dijo después de un minuto. — Ellos están muy ocupados.

Kakashi suspiró. Sabía lo que quería decir, la generación de Sakura había tenido bastante suerte en el amor. Nunca había sabido de una aldea que tuviera tantas parejas ninjas al mismo tiempo. Parecía como si de repente todos se hubieran percatado de que necesitaban a una persona del sexo opuesto para hacer que su respectivo clan continuara. Era eso, o Cupido los había flechado a todos en un mismo segundo. Aunque, a sus ojos, había una sola persona que no necesitaba una flecha de amor, sino un buen regaño. No podía creer que Sasuke hubiera faltado a la boda de su mejor amigo sólo por el pretexto de que estaba repentinamente "ocupado". Kakashi sabía de excusas y la de Sasuke había sido la más estúpida que en su vida había escuchado. Lo que ignoraba, era la verdadera razón de su ausencia. Sabía que algo tenía que ver Sakura; todos en la aldea sabían que ella esperó un reencuentro más emotivo, todos esperaban lo mismo. Después de todo, Sakura había sido la única mujer a la que Sasuke le dedicó una mirada durante su infancia. Naruto era su mejor amigo, pero Sakura nunca le fue indiferente; también era su compañera de equipo, también era su amiga.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sakura?

— Sí, Kakashi-sensei, lo que quiera. — respondió la aludida caminando con tristeza. — Pero si es algo respecto a Sasuke…

— En efecto, se trata de él. ¿Sabes por qué faltó? Me refiero a la verdadera razón.

— Él… no he hablado mucho con él. Apenas cruzamos palabras cuando Naruto nos dijo que se casaría con Hinata. Sin embargo, deduzco que Sasuke no quiere acercarse porque sigue sin perdonarse; nosotros podremos ofrecerle hogar y respaldo, pero él no se abrirá hasta que no se perdone todo lo que hizo. Su odio hacia Itachi, el consejo y la aldea se ha evaporado, mas ahora se odia a sí mismo.

— ¿Sasuke te dijo eso?

— Por Kami, Kakashi, él no habla con nadie. Te lo dije, deduzco eso. Yo… yo lo siento. Y sé que él me siente, por eso me dolió que faltara esta noche.

— ¿Sentirse? ¿Sientes su chakra? Eso es normal, Sasuke es un ninja muy pod…

— No, no sólo puede sentirse el chakra, Kakashi-sensei. Son sus emociones, sus sentimientos. Desde que tocó mi frente… no sé si lo hizo a propósito, pero tenemos una conexión. Sé que él me siente, sé que sabe lo mucho que me dolió no verlo en la ceremonia.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Sakura, si tienes razón, su encierro sólo le traerá más daños; lo sé por experiencia. Necesita que alguien lo saque de ese círculo de odio, necesita saber que puede ser comprendido por una persona. Quisiera ser yo, pero algo me dice que no me tiene la misma confianza que antes y molestar a Naruto en estos momentos sería un sacrilegio. Tú debes hacerlo, Sakura.

— Primero debe abrirme la puerta, ¿no lo crees? Siempre que voy a su departamento me deja media hora tocando. Es evidente que no quiere hablarme. — musitó con dolor.

— Ambos sabemos que un ninja no necesita formalismos para entrar a un sitio. Si no has hablado con él, es sólo porque no quieres. — dijo antes de detenerse frente a un corto edificio de departamentos que Sakura conocía bien. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, su sensei la había dirigido al lugar que menos quería visitar.

— ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? — espetó antes de que Kakashi le diera un pequeño empujón a la puerta con el número cuatro tallado.

— Eres muy valiente, sólo dile lo que me dijiste a mí, no pasará nada. — la animó. Después, saltó sobre un tejado para dejarla a solas.

Sakura apretó los nudillos. No podía creer que fuera tan estúpida. Pensar en Sasuke con tanto detenimiento sí que tenía sus desventajas. No perdería la poca dignidad que le quedaba, no volvería a buscarlo. No, ella no seguiría humillándose. Sabía que Sasuke no estaba perdido, sabía que no se trataba de un demonio, de un monstruo como el mismo Sasuke creía. Él era el que la salvó durante su infancia, él fue su impulso para ser más fuerte, él fue su inspiración para avanzar, la salvación de Sasuke fue siempre su objetivo. Al final, ella no había aportado mucho para ello, Naruto, como siempre, lo sacó de su oscuridad.

No obstante, a pesar de lo que su mente le gritaba, su mano derecha se dirigió a la perilla de la puerta. Podía ser que ella siguiera siendo sólo una molestia para él, quizá ella no significaba nada importante para ese chico; pero el asunto era que Sakura no podía rendirse y el camino a casa no le parecía tan apetecible.

_Y renunciaría por siempre a tocarte_

_porque sé que me sientes de algún modo._

_Tú estás más cerca del cielo_

_de lo que yo jamás estaré._

_Y no quiero irme a casa ahora._

Antes de que su mano rozara el metal de la perilla, la puerta se abrió de golpe y frente a ella se encontró la fulminante figura de Sasuke Uchiha, con un pantalón de algodón azul marino y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color. La miró con asombro, nunca había visto a Sakura con un kimono, mucho menos con uno rosado que se pegara demasiado a su cintura. A pesar de todo lo que por su mente pasó, Sasuke no alteró su expresión fría cuando abrió la boca para hablar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Ya ibas a dormirte? — respondió ella algo sonrojada. Se sorprendía al verlo con ese tipo de ropa, aunque debía admitir que el Uchiha no era el hombre con el mejor gusto de ropa.

— Por supuesto, ¿acaso no sabes qué hora es?

— Yo… no, no sé la hora, Sasuke-kun. — admitió avergonzada. Kakashi debió pensar en eso antes de llevarla al departamento de ese joven tan temperamental.

— Hmph, son las tres de la mañana. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Kakashi quería saber porqué faltaste a la boda de Naruto. — mintió ella abrazándose los brazos. No sabía si su temblor era causado por el frío de las noches de octubre o el muchacho frente a ella tenía algo que ver. Sasuke miró su piel erizada por un segundo, pero no se inmutó. — ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

— Dile que estaba muy ocupado. — contestó Sasuke ignorando su pregunta.

— Todos sabemos que no es cierto, Sasuke-kun. En realidad estoy muriendo de frío. — volvió a mentir, pero sabía que adentro de su departamento sería más sencillo que él confiara en ella.

— ¿No llevaste un mísero suéter? — cuestionó él antes de recargarse en el marco de la puerta, indeciso sobre si dejarla pasar o no.

— Sí, pero lo olvidé en la mansión Hyuga. Fue… fue un día agotador, de veras.

— No digas esa frase, me recuerdas a Naruto. — dijo al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás. — Mañana veré a Kakashi, adiós, Sakura.

Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, ella lo empujó para pasar por la fuerza al departamento. Sasuke se sentía cansado y había bajado la guardia, por eso el empujón de Sakura lo había tirado al suelo. Ya había olvidado lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser cuando se enfadaba. Sin embargo, su expresión no era de ira, sino de terror.

— Cuanto lo lamento, Sasuke-kun. Permíteme ayudarte. — dijo al tomarlo del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Hasta que tuvo a Sasuke a unos centímetros de ella, notó el olor a cafeína que desprendía todo su ser. — Creí que ya te ibas a dormir. — comentó mirándolo fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Hmph. — contestó él alejándose de ella. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta vez, dime la verdad.

— ¿Por qué te desvelas, Sasuke-kun? ¿Cuántas horas has permanecido despierto? ¿Has comido algo? ¿Estás bien?

— Con un demonio, ¿es que no puedes callarte? — espetó él con los brazos cruzados. — Dime qué haces aquí, Sakura.

— Vine a verte.

— Ya veo. ¿Para qué?

— Para… — se mordió los labios. Claro que sabía la respuesta, pero todavía no estaba lista para soltarla, sería como dejar caer una bomba en una aldea. Pero la mirada de Sasuke era demasiado penetrante y no parecía nada feliz de que invadiera su privacidad. Sabía que de ser otra persona, la habría sacado a patadas de su departamento, mas ser su antigua compañera de equipo tenía sus ventajas. Finalmente, suspiró rendida; si ya tenía su atención, lo menos que podía hacer era confesar lo que la atormentaba. — ¡Para gritarte, estúpido problemático! — exclamó con los puños apretados y sus ojos verdes fijos en él. — ¡Para reclamarte el que me humilles frente a todos! ¡Para sacarte de este agujero de una jodida vez! ¡Para que dejes de atormentarte por tu pasado! ¡Para que entiendas que no eres el único que sufre! ¡Para que te des cuenta de lo que hiciste cuando me tocaste!

— ¿Cuando te qué? — la interrumpió descruzando sus brazos. — Yo no te he tocado.

— ¡En la frente, estúpido! — respondió ella señalándose la cabeza. — Ya sabes: "Te veré pronto. Sakura, gracias." — dijo imitando con exageración su tono. Ahora sí parecía estar enfadada.

— Hmph. Lo cumplí, te vi pronto.

— ¡No digas tonterías! — chilló ella con un par de lágrimas nublando su vista. — No sé lo que tú entiendas por "pronto", pero dos años para nada significa eso. ¡Te esperé día y noche! ¡Te defendí! ¡Te busqué después de un año!…

— Creí que ya había dejado claro antes que no importan los escuadrones de búsqueda. A mí no me gusta que me busquen, Sakura.

— Me preocupabas, Sasuke-kun. Te fuiste sin un brazo, con una batalla terrible sobre tu cuerpo y sólo con tu katana. Temía que algo te pasara, no estabas suficientemente recuperado para salir así de la aldea. No quería que murieras, siempre me ha aterrorizado esa posibilidad. — confesó ella en un murmullo.

— Ya no tengo doce años. ¿Qué te hice en esa ocasión? ¿Te lastimé? — preguntó dando un paso hacia ella.

— ¡No!… Bueno, no con el contacto físico. — murmuró. — ¿Acaso no lo sientes también? Sasuke-kun, desde ese día puedo sentirte y sé que te sucede lo mismo: sé que me sientes de algún modo.

Sasuke la examinó con cuidado, buscando una señal de mentira en su expresión seria. No podía ser cierto lo que ella decía, no debía sentirlo porque entonces tendría el acceso a sus sentimientos y frustraciones. Él no podía arrastrarla a su infierno. Ésa no fue su intención.

Sakura no desvió la mirada del rostro de Sasuke, quería ver cada una de sus reacciones. No, ella no estaba equivocada, el ligero fruncimiento de cejas por parte de él lo demostraba. La conexión sí era recíproca, él podía sentir su ansiedad. Descubrir eso no sólo le quitó un peso de encima, sino le incrementó los deseos de abrazarlo. Él no estaba solo, ya no podía estarlo, ella estaba ahí, nuevamente frente a él, con el corazón abierto y los labios resecos. De nuevo era ella la que se disponía a ayudarlo a no caer en la soledad. Pero no se lo diría hasta que él no hablara.

— ¿Tú sientes lo que yo? — preguntó Sasuke luego de varios segundos. — En ese caso, sabes bien porqué no fui a la boda, Sakura. Vete de aquí.

— No me iré. — determinó ella con vehemencia. — No me iré hasta que… — los ojos de Sasuke adquirieron el sharingan y el rinnegan, pero ella no retrocedió; al contrario, esbozó una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Acaso crees que puedes siquiera lastimarme? Tú ya no quieres lastimarnos, lo sé. Por eso no puedes dormir, ¿verdad? No te has perdonado porque crees que todo lo que has hecho ha sido para mal, crees que no mereces nuestro perdón y mucho menos el cariño; pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Nosotros no decidimos a quién querer, tú te metiste a nuestras vidas y por eso te amamos, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Entonces fue culpa mía? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? — espetó él enojado.

— ¡No! Por favor, escúchame. Fuimos asignados a un mismo equipo, ¿sabes por qué? No sólo fue equivalencia, no sólo fue para mediar la estupidez de Naruto en calificaciones, ni para que su hiperactividad te hiciera sensible. ¡Nosotros debimos ser amigos desde siempre! ¿Acaso no lo ves? No hablo sólo de Naruto y tú, no me refiero a lo mucho que extrañaron a su familia. Yo… yo pude darles desde un principio lo que ustedes quisieron. Tengo a mis padres conmigo, tengo familia, fui feliz en mi casa; pude compartir eso con ustedes dos. Sí, es cierto, se burlaban de mí por mi enorme frente y mi cabello rosa, pero sé que ese rechazo no se compara con el que sufrió Naruto en la academia ni con el dolor que sentiste al perder tu familia. ¡Por eso mismo debí ayudarlos! ¡Por eso debí darles lo que yo tenía!… Si ya los observaba de lejos, tan siquiera debí acercarme un día para ofrecerles mi amistad. Sasuke-kun, nunca has estado solo, siempre hemos sido los tres, los cuatro con Kakashi-sensei, pero yo les fallé desde un principio. No es tu culpa, tú te metiste en nuestras vidas a los doce años, pero yo debí hacerlo a los seis o a los ocho. Yo… lo lamento, fue mi culpa.

Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a la normalidad. La miraba confundido. Nunca creyó que, de entre toda la aldea, fuera Sakura la que se culpara de lo que Sasuke había hecho o sentido. Esa niñita de seis años nunca tuvo el poder de hablar con Sasuke, pero eso no hacía la diferencia, ni a los seis, ni a los ocho, ni a los doce. Sakura no debió actuar de ninguna otra forma porque de haber sido así, quizá él no la hubiera apreciado ni la hubiera protegido. Sakura fue la única que hizo exactamente lo que debió. Naruto seguía sus ideales, Sasuke su pasado y Sakura… ella siguió a su corazón. Si ella les hubiera hablado a los seis u ocho años, entonces las críticas se hubieran dirigido a ella. Sasuke de nuevo se negaba a hacerla sufrir más. Una mujer tan valiosa como ella, tan digna y a la vez sensible, no debía sufrir lo que él.

— Basta, Sakura. — ordenó. — No quiero volver a escuchar esa disculpa, ¿entiendes? Quizá habrías logrado algo con Naruto, pero no conmigo. Aún cuando mi familia vivía no te habría aceptado en mi vida. Nos conocimos en el momento indicado y eso es todo. Vete de aquí.

— ¡¿Por qué insistes en eso?! Yo sé que no fuiste a la boda para no verme. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te molesta de mí?

— Tú eres una molestia, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo para que lo entiendas? — exclamó él con los dientes apretados. — Desde los doce años lo has sido, Sakura. Nunca me dejaste trabajar como yo lo deseaba, siempre tenía que estar al pendiente de ti, siempre tenía que protegerte, ¡siempre te interpusiste en mi camino!

— Entonces me hubieras dejado morir. Tuviste muchas oportunidades para eso. Nunca te pedí que me defendieras y nunca lo quise, siempre fue mi deseo ser tan fuerte como tú.

— ¡Sigues siendo ingenua! — gritó desesperado. — Tú siempre has sido la más fuerte, ¿acaso no te lo dije? Tú siempre fuiste la más inteligente, no sólo en las misiones, sino fuera de ellas. Tú sabías desde un principio que yo me iría con Orochimaru, lo supiste antes que yo; tú supiste desde siempre que mi intención no era simplemente acabar con la guerra y ser hokage; tú sabes bien porqué te toqué la frente y no tengo que decirte que sabes bien porqué no quiero enfrentarme a ti.

— Porque tienes miedo, pero no hay razón; ya nada te lastimará, Sasuke-kun.

— Sin embargo, todavía eres demasiado egoísta contigo misma. No soy yo lo que me preocupa… — resopló antes de darle la espalda. — Eres la única persona que me ha molestado tanto como me ha agradado. ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas?

— ¡Porque sé que puedo sacarte de este hoyo! — exclamó avanzando hacia él. — Porque no quiero despedirme de ti otra vez, porque quiero convencerte de quedarte aquí, de no huir como lo tienes planeado. Yo…

— ¿Vas a prometerme que si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos no me arrepentiría? ¿Qué seríamos felices cada día? ¿Qué harías cualquier cosa por mí? — la retó antes de golpear la pared con el puño. — ¡¿Acaso te irías conmigo, Sakura?!

— Sasuke-kun, escucha…

— No, Sakura, escúchame tú a mí. Yo no soy el príncipe que tú esperas, jamás lo seré, no soy el famoso héroe de la historia ni tú la damisela en peligro. Yo soy yo y no voy a acceder a ninguna de tus propuestas. No te haré más daño, ¿comprendes? Así que aléjate de mí o…

— ¡Idiota! — exclamó ella golpeando la pared con tal fuerza que consiguió hacerle un hoyo de un metro de radio. — ¡Ya no tengo doce años! No puedo prometerte nada de eso porque soy bastante inestable, seguramente te arrepentirías si estuviéramos juntos porque no sé cocinar más de tres o cuatro guisados, no serás feliz todos los días porque cinco días al mes amanezco con un humor del demonio y sobre todo, no haré lo que tú me pidas. No me iré de tu vida aunque me atravieses un chidori en el corazón, otra vez, ni aunque me mires como si en verdad me odiaras. ¡Yo no te dejaré! Si he de seguirte, lo haré, y esta vez tendrás que matarme si quieres detenerme. — advirtió en posición de ataque. — Sé que no te atreves a hacerlo.

— No me retes.

— Inténtalo siquiera.

Sasuke giró el rostro unos momentos para analizar su posición. Quizá podría volverla a desmayar, pero debía encontrar su punto débil. Lo tenía, el kimono era tan estrecho que el movimiento en sus piernas se reducía a más de la mitad, podía atacarla desde abajo.

No obstante, justo en el momento en el que Sasuke se preparaba, ella enterró sus uñas en la suave tela de su vestimenta y la rasgó desde la mitad del muslo hasta el piso, permitiendo que él viera parte de su piel. Una desventaja más para él, Sakura podía tener el busto más pequeño de todo Konoha, pero sus piernas eran las más hermosas. Sasuke era un hombre, claro que se percataba de eso.

— ¿Olvidaste que te siento, Sasuke-kun? — cuestionó ella con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro. — No te resistas, déjame ayudarte.

— ¿A empacar? — espetó él encarándola a sólo un par de metros de distancia. — Puedo deshacerme de ti sin siquiera tocarte. — dijo al mismo tiempo que el color rojo se asomaba a su ojo derecho.

— Inténtalo siquiera. — repitió.

Sasuke volvió a analizarla. En efecto, no tenía doce años y ya no era una ninja chillona. Sabía que, si bien era cierto que en un combate Sasuke le ganaba con facilidad, no sería nada sencillo hacerlo sin salir lastimado o lastimarla. Mas no se atrevía a dejarla entrar, todavía no podía vencer a esos demonios en su interior. Quizá bastaría con…

— ¡Shanaro! — bramó Sakura antes de arrojarse a él y tomarlo del cuello hasta estrellarlo a la pared. Parecía que ella no tendría problemas con lastimarlo un poco. — Nunca creí que tuviera que hacer esto para hacerte entrar en razón, Sasuke-kun. — admitió ruborizada por la cercanía de sus rostros. Podía aspirar todavía más el olor a café que él destilaba, mientras Sasuke arrugaba la nariz por el aliento a vodka de vainilla de la chica. Odiaba lo dulce. — Pero me estás obligando a herirte.

— Inténtalo siquiera. — la imitó colocando sus manos sobre la cintura de Sakura para intercambiar las posiciones y así encerrarla entre su cuerpo y la pared. — Sabes que no te atreves.

— Te equivocas. — farfulló ella, consciente de que Sasuke no apretaba su cuello, sólo mantenía su mano en él como una advertencia. — Te dije que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Si debo golpearte hasta que necesites un hospital, entonces lo haré porque el mejor hospital del país es el de Konoha.

Sasuke la miró con dolor. Shikamaru repetía con frecuencia lo problemáticas que eran las mujeres, pero nunca supo que Sakura no sólo era eso, ella de verdad era una molestia. No conocía a una chica tan aferrada como ella, no conocía a una chica tan suicida o valiente, no conocía a una chica que en verdad tuviera esa fuerza. Por eso era que ella era la única chica que él quería en su vida.

— Estúpida problemática. — murmuró antes de acercar más su rostro para rozar sus labios con los de ella. — Sigues siendo una molestia.

— Es mi especialidad. — contestó Sakura en el mismo volumen.

Quizá fue Sasuke el que terminó con el espacio que los separaba, quizá fue Sakura la que estiró su cuello para besarlo, quizá fueron los dos los quienes, al mismo tiempo, juntaron los labios en un beso. Un beso suave, delicado, con apenas un contacto entre lenguas… pero con el corazón latiendo con prisa. Por unos segundos, Sasuke olvidó lo que le dolía esa noche. Por unos segundos, Sakura olvidó su posición de ataque. Por unos segundos, sólo por unos segundos, ellos admiraron lo que era respirar una vida ajena. Sabían que esa experiencia terminaría más temprano que tarde, pero no les importó. Sólo querían tenerse un momento, admirarse un momento, entregarse sólo por esa noche.

_Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento_

_Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida_

_Porque tarde o temprano esto acabará._

_Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche._

Sasuke le dio un beso más a sus labios antes de separarse por completo de ella. Miró un segundo su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos cerrados para luego darle la espalda, dispuesto a irse en ese momento en el que la ninja había bajado la guardia. Pero ella, anticipando ese movimiento, lo tomó del brazo y con una fuerza mayor a la necesaria, lo tiró al suelo para sentarse en su abdomen y apuntarlo con un kunai en el rostro.

— Lección número uno: nunca abandones a una ninja después de besarla. — dijo con fiereza. — No he terminado contigo.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¿No quedaste satisfecha? — preguntó él intentando ignorar el dolor en su espalda. Ella respondió con una bofetada. — ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! — bramó tomándola de los hombros para girarla, pero ella le dio otra bofetada.

— Lección número dos: nunca digas una majadería después de besar a una ninja.

— Ya basta, Sakura. No quería lastimarte, pero ahora deberás correr si no quieres ser tú la que termine en el hospital.

— Mis ninjutsus médicos pueden dejarte en coma durante una semana, no me retes, porque estás en una posición vulnerable. — atajó ella arrojando el kunai al otro extremo de la habitación. Enseguida, sus dedos índice y anular se colorearon de un color verde fosforescente.

En definitiva, ella no tenía problema alguno por lastimarlo. Naruto siquiera había dudado durante su batalla, él no quería combatir con todo su poder… pero Sakura era diferente. Aún siendo él, Sakura estaba dispuesta a herirlo de gravedad con el fin de detener su huida. Entonces Sasuke debía hacer lo mismo, no permitiría que Sakura sufriera y era perfectamente consciente del daño que le hacía estando en Konoha. Por eso no había ido a la fiesta, por eso se iría de la aldea, por eso renunciaba a verla. Porque quería que ella fuera feliz, que no sufriera con un monstruo como él.

Fijó su mirada en el candelabro que estaba justo sobre ellos y susurró una sola palabra:

— Amaterasu.

Sakura escuchó cómo ardía la cuerda que sostenía el candelabro y se incorporó con rapidez para evitar que el objeto cayera sobre ella. Sasuke la imitó y saltó al lado contrario de ella. En medio de ellos, el candelabro se carbonizaba. Ambos ninjas no dejaron de mirarse, ya era obvio que la batalla comenzaba en ese momento. Uno luchaba por su estancia y otro por su huida: los dos estaban dispuestos a morir por su determinación.

Sasuke estiró el brazo para tomar la katana que descansaba sobre su pared y la desplegó frente a él, mientras Sakura sacaba del ligero de su media unos guantes negros.

— No quiero hacer esto, Sakura. Tienes cinco segundos para retirarte, prometo que no te buscaré.

— No hace falta, tú sabes bien en donde encontrarme. — respondió ella poniéndose nuevamente en posición de combate.

— Como quieras… — farfulló dando un salto sobre las llamas para caer justo frente a ella y atacar con la katana.

Sakura lo esquivó con rapidez. Sasuke volvió a atacarla, pero ella se escabulló por el lado derecho de Sasuke para golpearlo en el brazo. Él se percató de ello, así que saltó hacia atrás, cayó en cunclillas y estiró su pierna izquierda en un intento por tirarla. Ella brincó a la mesa que estaba a su derecha y en menos de un segundo volvió a brincar para tomar el mueble y arrojarlo contra Sasuke. Éste partió en dos la mesa sin problema alguno, corrió hacia ella mientras guardaba su katana en la espalda e hizo un sello. Sakura conocía muy bien ese movimiento de manos; juntó sus manos para crear otro sello un segundo antes de que saliera fuego de la boca de Sasuke. Un truco viejo pero efectivo, Sasuke vio cómo lo que se quemaba era un tronco de madera y con el sharingan activado, se percató del ataque de Sakura a sus espaldas. Justo lo que ella esperaba: Sasuke se hizo a un lado antes de que el puño de Sakura destrozara el suelo en donde él había pisado. El brazo de Sakura se había atorado en el hueco del piso, era el momento de Sasuke para atacar.

— ¡No! — exclamó ella al ver que Sasuke blandía nuevamente su katana frente a ella. Sabía que podía matarla en ese mismo instante, sabía que se lo había buscado… pero no quería, no quería que él siguiera atormentándose y lo haría si la mataba de verdad. Sakura tenía que vencerlo en esa batalla, sin importar cómo…

Tan mudo como siempre, Sasuke atacó, pero no esperó que en el mismo momento en el que él clavaba su katana sobre la tela del kimono al suelo, ella estirara la pierna para golpearlo en una zona que ningún ninja se protege. Hasta para el más insensato de los ninjas, esa zona jamás debería ser golpeada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! — exclamó Sasuke hincándose frente a ella y con ambas manos en la entrepierna.

— Te dije que haría cualquier cosa para detenerte. — contestó ella tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con las tiras en las que se había convertido su ropa. — Además, tú no te viste demasiado caballeroso al destrozarme el kimono.

— En mi plan no estaba que estiraras la pierna. — se defendió con una mueca de dolor. — Estás demente.

— No te dejaré solo, Sasuke-kun. Ya me cansé de que te castigues, no eres el único que ha lastimado a Konoha. — murmuró ella tratando de sacar la katana de Sasuke del suelo y así cubrirse con más comodidad.

— Pero soy el que más ha lastimado al equipo siete. El mundo no me importa. — respondió entre gemidos.

— Te equivocaste de palabras, Sasuke. — dijo al sacar con fuerza la katana, un segundo antes de golpear la espalda contra la pared llevada por el impulso. Sasuke alzó la vista hacia ella, los pedazos de tela en lo que se había convertido su kimono apenas cubrían su torso y parte de sus piernas, lo que permitía ver el agotamiento en su cuerpo. — Tú eres el que le dio sentido al trabajo en equipo. Sin ti — siguió buscando más trozos de tela que le ayudaran a esconder la piel de sus piernas. — nada de esto tendría sentido. Puedes decir lo que quieras, fuiste un ninja renegado, lo sé, mataste a varias personas, también lo sé. Pero no eres ningún monstruo, ¿comprendes? — preguntó sosteniendo la tela que cubría su torso con una mano, necesitaría más que eso si quería salir decentemente del departamento de Sasuke. — Tú seguiste tus emociones, estabas confundido, dolido sobre todo, pero nunca fuiste malo. Obito y Orochimaru te utilizaron a su gusto, pero no fue tu culpa. Grábatelo en la cabeza, Sasuke-kun. — ordenó antes de resoplar, sería imposible salir con dignidad; Ino la mataría si veía en lo que se había convertido el kimono que le regaló en su cumpleaños. — Eres la inspiración de mi fortaleza, la definición de amistad para Naruto y el espejo de Kakashi-sensei. Naruto será el héroe de Konoha y Kakashi el hokage, pero tú eres el que define al equipo siete. Si tú no hubieras sido lo que fuiste, nuestro equipo sería un completo fracaso. No fuiste el único que cometió errores, yo me engañé a mí misma durante mucho tiempo: creí que te había olvidado, creí que me había enamorado de Naruto, yo…

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Sasuke incorporándose con rapidez, lo que provocó que el dolor en sus genitales aumentara. — Joder… — musitó antes de dejarse caer al piso de nuevo.

— Te dije que me mentí, Sasuke-kun, y, por favor, no te muevas mucho, en cuanto me prometas que no te irás de la aldea, podré curarte. Quise olvidarte, quise olvidarte aún sabiendo que era imposible, me mentí pensando en Naruto, él nunca me atraería, nunca sería… nunca sería tú. Tú eres tú, tú eres la persona que yo quiero en mi vida.

— No soy lo que mereces. — insistió Sasuke. — ¿Por qué te haces daño? Sakura, no puedo corresponderte.

— Yo creo que lo haces ya, Sasuke-kun. Pudiste herirme desde el principio de la pelea, pero no quisiste, nunca has querido herirme de verdad. Tu sharingan puede sentir los chakras conocidos; ese día en el puente tú no querías matarme, querías que te odiara; por eso me atacaste, sabías que Kakashi llegaría, sabías que Naruto estaba cerca. Tú sabías desde el principio que yo me acercaba a tu espalda, esperaste a que yo te atacara, pero como me viste dudar…

— Me hubieras matado en ese momento. Quizá así dejarías de sufrir. — dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndola. — Hubiera sido mejor morir en tus brazos.

— ¿Y por qué en los míos, Sasuke-kun? — lo retó ella haciendo un nudo entre dos telas para amarrárselo al pecho y evitar que su busto quedara al descubierto.

— Porque dejarías de menospreciarte. Sólo tú puedes destruirme. Yo te he dado el poder, tú la sensibilidad. Estamos a mano.

— ¿El poder? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Lo hice a propósito, conecté nuestros chakras. Toqué tu frente para transferirte una parte de mí. Soy demasiado cobarde como para alejarme de ti, por eso necesitaba sentirte aunque estuviéramos lejos. Necesitaba saber que estabas a salvo, no confío demasiado en Naruto.

Ella abrió los ojos cual platos. Así que ésa era la razón por la que podía sentirlo. Así que ése fue su plan desde el principio. Debió suponerlo, Sasuke nunca movía un músculo sin planearlo con detenimiento. Pero aún quedaba una sola cuestión.

— Lo hiciste porque me… ¿me quieres?

— Desde los exámenes chunin me di cuenta de ello. No puedo perder a las personas que más quiero, no de nuevo. Y tú, tú eres quien le da sentido a mi vacía existencia. Claro que te quiero, Sakura. Por eso fuiste mi molestia durante todo este tiempo, por eso sigues siéndolo. No podía demostrártelo porque temía que te hicieran daño; en ese entonces tenía tantos enemigos que fácilmente pudieron lastimarte para llegar a mí. Además, no estoy preparado para ti, sigo teniendo oscuridad en mí.

— Yo también. — susurró ella gateando hacia él con la mirada llena de dulzura. — Pero también tenemos luz, Sasuke-kun. No puedes encerrarte en un sentimiento que ya no está. Las lágrimas que se lloran son sólo aquéllas que sí están. No te esfuerces, ya nada puede hacerme cambiar. Siempre he confiado en ti y siempre lo haré. Eres mi cielo, Sasuke-kun. — dijo antes de acariciarle la mejilla. — Y yo quiero ser el tuyo.

— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera lastimado el día de hoy? — preguntó él sin quitar la vista de sus ojos verdes. — ¿Qué pasaría si hubieras sangrado? Sakura, esto no es como una película de amor, yo de verdad…

— Ya te lo dije: tú eres tú y por eso te amo. Si hubiera sangrado, entonces me habría dado cuenta enseguida que sí estoy vida, que no estoy en una ilusión eterna. Que eres tú el único que puede dañarme y el único que puede curarme. Sé que yo soy lo mismo para ti, sólo déjame pasar, Sasuke-kun.

_Y tú no puedes combatir las lágrimas que no vienen_

_O el momento de verdad en tus mentiras_

_Cuando todo se siente como en las películas…_

_Sí, tú sangras para saber que estás viva._

Él negó con la cabeza. No podía lastimarla más. Ella le sonrió antes de volverlo a besar mientras colocaba una mano sobre su entrepierna. Sabía que si quería que Sasuke estuviera consciente de todo, antes debía eliminar su dolor… incluyendo el físico. Pronto, él la tomó entre sus brazos y caminó entre los escombros para llegar a su habitación, sin dejar de besarla. Ella tenía la culpa por vestir tan provocativamente y, asimismo, tocar aquella zona tan sensible. Metió la mano a su pantalón y arrojó dos objetos a la puerta principal.

* * *

><p>Minutos después, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai e Ino aterrizaron frente al departamento de Sasuke. Habían escuchado un escándalo en ese lugar; temían lo peor. La puerta tenía un par de kunais clavados.<p>

— ¿Qué significa esto? — preguntó Temari mirando la puerta. — ¿Alguien ha atacado a Uchiha?

— Según yo, Sakura era la que vendría. — dijo Kakashi acercando su mano a la perilla. — Iré a indagar, quédense aquí, yo los llamaré si es necesario.

— ¡Pero yo quiero ir, dattebayo! — exclamó Naruto preocupado.

— Hinata, Sai, retengan a Naruto. — ordenó Kakashi antes de introducirse al pequeño departamento para salir luego de seis segundos con una expresión de asombro en su rostro y las manos temblándole. — Muy bien, nadie puede pasar.

— ¡¿Qué hay adentro?! — preguntó Ino casi en un grito. — ¡¿Sakura está bien?! ¡Esa frente de marquesina no puede…!

— ¿Qué descubriste, Kakashi? — cuestionó Shikamaru asustado.

— Dos cosas. Uno: Sasuke deberá conseguirse un nuevo hogar, y dos: creo que voy a quemar todo el icha-icha que tengo. Nadie me había dicho lo destructor que solía ser… eso. — habló Kakashi más abrumado que nunca. — ¿Quieren un consejo? No entren ahí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Y qué tiene que ver el icha-icha, 'ttebayo? — cuestionó Naruto alarmado.

— El icha-icha es el género literario en donde su principal temática es el contacto sexual. — dijo Sai recordando lo que había leído de los libros en general. — ¿Sakura y Sasuke…? Oh…

— Estas son las ocasiones en las que es demasiado problemático deducir con facilidad. — farfulló Shikamaru en un murmullo incómodo.

— ¿Entonces ellos hicieron todo esto? — preguntó Hinata asombrada.

— Sólo espero que cuando se casen, estén lejos, muy lejos de mí. — musitó Kakashi caminando hacia la torre del hokage todavía con la misma expresión en su rostro.

— Pero yo no entiendo. — dijo Naruto. — ¿Ellos están bien?… ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué se van todos?!

— Están muy bien, Naruto-kun. — le respondió Hinata. — Aunque me parece que necesitan un poco de privacidad, deben… limpiar este desorden.

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea_

_Porque no creo que ellos entiendan_

_Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto._

_Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quién soy._

Horas más tarde, Sakura besó una última vez a Sasuke antes de recostarse en su pecho. Él acarició su corto cabello, comprendiendo todas las palabras que ella le había dicho esa noche. Ella lo conocía, ella sabía quién era él… y así lo aceptaba.

— Sakura… — la llamó con la garganta rasposa.

— ¿Sí? — cuestionó ella sin despegar la cabeza de su torso desnudo.

— Iré a comprarte un poco de ropa. — dijo luego de unos segundos.

— ¿Ahorita?

— No, sólo quería que lo supieras.

— De acuerdo, gracias.

— Sakura…

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó alzando la barbilla lo suficiente para mirarlo.

— Yo… te amo.

Ella sonrió. Claro que lo hacía, ella lo sabía. Lo sabía desde antes de que él se lo dijera. Lo sabía antes de que su pelea ocurriera. Lo sabía, no importa desde cuando, pero lo sabía. Así como sabía que él no se volvería a ir. Quizá no se lo dijeran, pero esa noche se habían jurado estar siempre juntos. Él soportaría sus días de menstruación, así como ella soportaría su mal carácter. Lo más seguro era que Sasuke aprendiera a cocinar antes de que Sakura igualara la sazón de su madre, pero no se arrepentiría de estar con ella. Sí, era probable que discutieran a menudo, sus caracteres tendrían a chocar, mas encontrarían la manera de ser felices todos los días. Darían lo que fuera por su felicidad porque sólo ellos eran capaces de comprenderse y amarse el uno al otro. Porque sólo ellos podían amarse a esa intensidad. Porque ellos eran los que se destinaron desde un principio. Así quisieran alejarse, ellos no podían hacerlo, no podían separarse. Y no lo harían, ya no más. Él se quedaría para limpiar cada lágrima que ella derramase y ella lo acogería para curar cada herida de su alma. Ellos dos. Sakura y Sasuke: la mejor y más sincera historia de amor en todo Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!:<strong>

**Gracias por llegar hasta acá, creo que es el one-shot más largo que he escrito. No suelo escribir tantas palabras en un día. Benditas vacaciones. **

**En fin, creo que muchos SasuSaku estamos deprimidos/enojados por el resultado de la película "The last", pero vale, por algo tenemos este espacio, ¿apoco no? Seguimos siendo cannon y lo seremos hasta el fin de los tiempos, así que no se depriman, las buenas historias seguirán en FF... A veces siento que algunas escritoras de aquí deberían ser contratadas como guinistas. Por lo pronto, aquí tienen 6,000 palabras de puro SasuSaku.**

**Y bueno, la verdad tenía más o menos esta historia rondando en mi cabeza - sinceramente, sólo tenía la escena de los golpes - pero necesitaba un sustento. Ni siquiera me acordaba que tenía a los _Goo goo dolls _en mi celular. Grandiosa canción, no sé, la escuché una treintena de veces y luego pensé en Sakura. Sé que la canción es medio cursi para los golpes que aquí se dieron, pero tampoco iba a poner "Sad but true" de _Metállica_. El ritmo sí que quedaba, pero imagínense, una cosa es decirle a Sasuke que era un idiota por seguirse culpando y otra muy distinta es afirmar que Sakura es su sueño, sus ojos y su dolor cuando no puede sentir, su odio cuando quiere amar... no sé, esa canción me gusta mucho, pero moriría de terror si alguien me la dedicara. **

**Finalmente, no sé qué tengo con eso de traumar a todo Konoha; es divertido hacer que aparezcan en plena acción. **

**Gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos pronto con más one-shots. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca. **


End file.
